Home Sweet Home
by Pearl sun
Summary: Ziva discovers that she is not really alone. Sorry, bad summary. I do not own any of the characters. Rated T for safety. Some TIVA because I could not resist.


Please review, I am still new to this. I love Tony and Ziva, I couldn't resist making the other character him. I hope that you enjoy it because that is the important thing!

* * *

She always kept that picture with her no matter what. It slid in behind her ID in her wallet. It was there to remind her that life was not all bad. It was of a Christmas party years ago at NCIS. Everyone was there, even Jenny…

McGee had a careless arm thrown around Abbey who was smiling enigmatically at the camera. Ducky was next to them with Palmer, who were looking up from a fierce game of chess, the frown of concentration still evident on Palmer's face. Jenny and Gibbs were there too, standing a bit closer than necessary. In the front stood her and Tony, he had slung an arm around her for the picture, she could still remember the way her stomach flopped at that slight touch.

Ziva had left it in America in her desk draw when she left to Tel Aviv, in an attempt to help forget NCIS. Now that she had returned she was searching for it, with no avail. She closed her eyes for a second, realising just how tired she really was.

That was how Tony found her, when he walked in to collect his car keys which he had forgotten.

"Ziva," he said surprised to see her still there, a feeling of guilt washing over him when he saw her jump.

"Tony." She answered in that deadpan voice, he winced inwardly.

"Are you going to umm…somewhere?" He finished up lamely.

"I have a place to stay, but thankyou for offering Tony." She answered him softly.

"Right…" He nodded, "Cause I was going to say, if you don't have anywhere to stay, you could come and stay with me." He blurted out without thinking.

"Oh, right, I am erm, fine thankyou Tony, I have a place to stay." She replied quietly.

"Oh right," he nodded, turning his head to hide the hurt.

"Tony, did someone go through my desk while I was…away?" Ziva asked trying to change the subject, to her surprise Tony blushed, "I did." He answered softly in reply. Ziva blinked, unsure of what to say, before she would have threatened him, but now, she could barely stay awake.

"I found this," he told Ziva, when it became apparent that she wasn't going to inflict bodily harm on him. Holding out the picture, "That was all that I took." He added on. She stood up and took it from him, she swayed in exhaustion.

"You are exhausted," Tony noted, "Let me drive you to where you are staying."

"No, it's fine," Ziva protested, almost falling. Tony caught her and wound his arm around her waist feeling the bulky bandages underneath her clothes. Ziva nodded her agreement, knowing it futile to protest.

Tony led her to the elevator which they rode in silence. Tony kept sneaking glances at Ziva, who stared, unheeding ahead. He kept his arm tightly wound around her waist, Ziva leant into him slightly, enjoying his warmth and the security it brought. Although she would never tell him, it had been he whom she had held in her mind when things got to tough in Africa.

When they arrived at the car tony left Ziva to go to the driver's seat. Ziva instantly missed the warmth of Tony's arm but climbed into the passenger's seat without protest. She briefly gave instructions to Tony for where to take her, she would be glad to get to where she was staying, she craved a shower to wash off all of the muck that had accumulated over the months.

Tony was becoming more and more worried about his partner, there had been no smart comments over the driving and she seemed unable to keep her eyes open. On arriving at the hotel, Tony, being the gentleman got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Ziva.

She briefly smiled her thanks, "Thankyou for the lift Tony."

Tony nodded, "Do you want me to help with anything?" Tony asked, but Ziva was already shaking her head, "No, I am fine thankyou Tony." She smiled briefly at him again and slipped through the doors before Tony could say anything else. He didn't know how long he stood there for, until it started to rain lightly, making him shiver and break out of his reverie. At least now he knew there was hope for them, hope to be that indestructible team again.

Ziva knew that he stood out there until it started to rain, she wouldn't be a very good assassin otherwise. She showers and scrubs herself until she's pink, wincing at where the water comes into contact with her skin. He was still there when she collapsed into bed, with the picture still clutched in her hand. He was gone in the morning though, when she woke up at the crack of dawn and slipped the picture back where it belonged, in her wallet where she can look at it whenever she wants. It was then that she realised that she was home.


End file.
